Daredevil Vol 3 18
| StoryTitle1 = Nelson and Murdock: Attorneys at Odds | Synopsis1 = Mr. Santiago seeks counsultation help from Foggy for his sister Adele Santiago. Though Foggy knows the story based on what he has heard on the news, Mr. Santiago retells his sister's situation. For two years his sister has been the nurse and physical therapist for Victor Hierra, a drug kingpin. In that time, she has kept out of his dirty business while attending to him. On one night, while doing various tasks in his locked office with him, Mr. Santiago called her. She heard Hierra suddenly fall to the ground, his body completely drained of blood with no stains on the carpet. His bodyguards accused her of the crime and had her arrested, her situation made all the more worse with the fact that no lawyer is willing to challange Hierra's syndicate, including her public defender. Despite his initial reluctance, Foggy knows that Mr. Santiago is telling the truth agrees to take his case. In another part of New York, Matt is explaining his situation with Foggy to Kirsten as they return to his apartment. Before they get to kiss, Matt senses a particular heartbeat coming from inside his apartment. Just as he feared the woman in his apartment is his ex-wife Milla Donovan, who is supposed to be in a mental institution. Milla, having gone insane, thinks that she and Matt are still married and live together in his apartment. After putting her to sleep with a sedative, Matt calls Foggy for help. In return for checking to see if Milla is still locked up, Matt has to help him with his case, compare notes with him, and lose his phone number. Matt takes this opportunity as a chance to clear his head and think. He recalls going to the Avengers to see if the Mole Man, who had orginally robbed his father's grave, had planted his skull in his office. However, Mole Man has lately been involved in a war with Ulik the Troll since their last encounter. He even went after local thugs for information, which also turned out to be a dead end, leading Matt to believe he may have been the one who robbed his father's grave. Matt quickly removes that thought from his head and begins his investigation of Hierra's death by interrogating Jardiem Salazar, Hierra's overlord with a reputation for offing people who don't reach expectations. Salazar orders his guards to kill Daredevil, who quickly defeats them. Salazar tries to escape in an elevator, but Daredevil stops the door from closing with his billy club. As he tries to open it, he hears Salazar screaming, making him think that he has fallen down the shaft. But when he enters the elevator, their is no one there. Foggy calls him and tells him that he must have hallucinated Milla because he can see her inside her room. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Mr. Santiago * * * * Dina * * ** * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Psychiatric Hospital *** *** Items: * * | Solicit = • The biggest Daredevil story yet begins here! • The debut of a new menace in New York – the killer called Coyote! • And just how sane IS Matt Murdock? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}